legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 6: Ape vs Lizard, Does this Sound Familiar?
Almost everyone looked on in surprise and shock at Frankie's new-found transformation. All except Guts and Dante, who have fought larger creatures in the past. Sokka, in some surprising state of enthusiasm, ran up ahead of them and cheered. "Yeah! Frankie's transformed, he'll save us all!!" Frankie roared as he smashed the ground trying to capture Iguana. Just from the impact, Frankie's fists created a massive crater as rocks and debris shot everywhere. Everyone held onto something to avoid getting swept away by the shock wave that resulted from it. "Oh no!!" Sokka exclaimed in terror, "Frankie's transformed! He'll kill us all!!" Frankie and Iguana charged at each other, primal rage reflected in their red eyes. They grabbed each other's shoulders in a struggle for dominance. Frankie then fell back, the creature thinking it had an advantage pushed forward, only to receive a kick to the gut as Frankie kicked him over his head. Iguana fell into some remains of the village. Frankie jumped back up and charged at Iguana. Before he could react, however, a strange glow emerged from the reptile's mouth, which erupted into a beam of fire that hit Frankie dead on. "FRANKIE!!" Katara shouted. Frankie's large form was shrouded in smoke and debris. After a few minutes it seemed as if Iguana won and despair began to overtake the Water Tribe girl. At break-neck speeds, however, a large Ape hand shot from the smoke and grabbed Iguana by the throat with Frankie appearing with a slightly bloodied face but otherwise extremely pissed off, much more so than before. He sent his other fist right into the reptile's face and continued to punch and punch. He then proceeded to head-butt the beast like a crazed psychotic animal (he is an animal right now but still). Desperate to free itself from his assault, Iguana swiped it's claws at Frankie's midsection, blood spurting from the wound. As Frankie grabbed his midsection in pain, Iguana sent a powerful punch at his face, causing him to fall to the ground. Iguana then proceeded to step on his face, intent on crushing him. Before it could get the chance however, a large missile slammed into its back, breaking through its harder-than-iron scales which stung the beast. Iguana turned and saw Deadpool wielding his bazooka with the eyes of a cold killer. Iguana sent another column of flames towards the group, creating a massive inferno as it did so. As the flames suddenly dissipated, however, it revealed a shadowy shield created by Seras, protecting everyone as a result. Iguana's red eyes reflected rage once more as it was about to charge. Unfortunately, it didn't get very far as a hand grabbed it and pulled Iguana in. It turned to see Frankie who reached out and grabbed for its mouth with both hands. Frankie then proceeded to pull as hard as he could, with Iguana struggling to break free. Frankie, however, let out a mighty roar, when it one final thrust, ripped Iguana's bottom jaw and crushed the top part of its skull. Without even a whimper of pain, the reptile fell to the ground, dead. Frankie looked at the body for a quick second, to double check to see if his foe was truly dead. He then let out a mighty roar of triumph. He had won! Above the clouds, the man smirked in amusement. He honestly didn't seem to care if the ones below him triumphed or not. However, seeing that they managed to pull through was rather pleasant in itself. Now he simply sat back and watched the show. Below, Frankie started looking around until he saw the ones down below him. "Uhhhh...hey Frankie!" Sokka said as he waved up to him, "That was awesome!! You can stop being a furry monster now!" Frankie clenched his fists and roared once again, his eyes reflecting blood lust that needed to be sated. He channeled Ki energy into his mouth and shot it down towards them. "GET DOWN!!" Dante shouted as he channeled red energy into his sword. He then sent it out in a massive crescent wave in order to cancel out the blast, the result created a large explosion. Frankie roared once again and started beating on his chest in a display of power and fury. He charged at the group who practically ran as fast as they could. Dante fired off more and more rounds from his pistols and even brought out a shotgun, continuing to blast shells in hopes of slowing the creature down. All it managed to do was make him mad. "I've heard of monkeying around but this is bullsh%t!" Deadpool exclaimed as he ran like a maniac. Katara tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation but was unable to fully comprehend it all. The only thing controlling her actions now was pure uncensored fear. The fear of death and, on a more sinister note, the fear of her comrade who was now chasing her like a predator to its prey. She summoned as much water as she could find and sent it toward Frankie's eyes. She manipulated the temperature and made it freeze around them, blinding him as a result. Frankie, in a frantic state of panic as to not knowing what happened, started smashing random trees and rocks. He began shooting Ki lasers from his mouth as if trying to strike an invisible enemy. As he did so, the group found a small cave to hide in. Seras did a quick head count to see if everyone was accounted for. "Where's the boy?" Seras asked. Unknown to them, Aang had finally recovered from landing in the trees as a result of Frankie's recent transformation. Fear and anger mixed in his head. Fear due to not really knowing what the hell had happened to Frankie and anger at what he saw next. He saw Frankie going on a rampage all around the island. If this kept up, the villagers wouldn't have homes to return to, and worse...Katara and Sokka could've been hurt. He wasn't completely worried about Zuko or Iroh for the time being, although that was still mostly due to lack of trust. As far as the four freaks that decided to join the fray, he could care less. Right now, however, he knew Frankie needed to be put down. Now. With anger and resolve guiding him, Aang took to the air once more and flew towards Frankie, who had finally managed to remove the ice from his eyes and started looking around trying to find the ones he was chasing. He soon found Aang coming towards him and fired another Ki blast. Aang nimbly dodged and sent a powerful wave of air at Frankie that hit him like a car. Of course for a Great Ape, all that did was annoy him. Frankie reached out to try and grab Aang, but was growing frustrated as he was unable to catch the fast-moving Air Nomad. He started throwing his arms into the air and stomped on the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum. This gave Aang an idea as he landed on the top of a nearby tree. "HEY UGLY!!" Aang shouted, waving his hands and slapping his butt as he did so, "C'MON AND GET ME!!" Frankie saw this and jumped into the air, hoping to crush Aang under his feet. He dodged and flew towards another nearby tree. "C'MON YOU BIG BABY!!" he shouted in a mocking way as he made funny faces at Frankie, "WHAT'S WRONG?! CAN'T CATCH ME?!" Frankie roared in rage as he tried again and again to catch Aang, only getting more and more frustrated with every turn. "BIG SCARY MONSTER!!" Aang shouted, "A BIG BABY IS WHAT YOU ARE!! BABY!!" "What the hell is that fool doing?" Guts asked in an extremely annoyed tone. "All he's doing is pissing him off," Dante said with an equal level of annoyance. "How are we supposed to beat him?" Zuko asked, "Nothing we've tried is working." "CUT OFF HIS TAIL!" screamed a voice. Dante pulled out his communicator and saw a hologram of Aria. "What did you say?" Dante asked. "You have to cut off his tail," she replied, "That way he won't be able to transform into a Great Ape anymore!" "Now you tell us!?" Deadpool asked, "No reward is worth this sh%t!!" "Cut off the tail huh?" Guts said with a smirk, "Alright, stay here!" "Hey wait!" Katara shouted out until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Zuko shake his head. "Stay inside, there's nothing we can do right now," he said. "I can't just stay here," Katara rebuked, "Both of my friends are out there killing each other!!" "Please child," Iroh said, "Your friend is the Avatar. He will not fall so easily." Meanwhile, Aang and Frankie were still resuming their battle (if you could even call it that). Frankie started smashing the ground in anger and frustration as he was still unable to catch the Avatar. Aang smirked at how easy this was becoming. Sure Frankie had the raw power, but he had the speed. There's no way he'll be able to catch me like this, ''he thought, ''but how do I bring him down though? I can't simply dodge forever. If this keeps up, he may end up destroying everything else out of frustration. Unfortunately, Aang was so lost in though, he failed to notice the massive pair of hands closing in on him until it was too late. Frankie finally caught the slippery bastard and was not letting go for anything. Aang struggled to break free, but it was futile as Frankie tightened his grip, causing Aang to scream in pain as he was slowly getting crushed. He couldn't completely tell at first, but from what he saw, it looked as though Frankie was smiling. A sick twisted smile that reveled in his suffering, that wanted to see him die. It caused fear to overtake the young boy as he slowly fell into despair. Luckily, the feeling wouldn't last long. Frankie felt a sharp pain that lasted for a brief moment. He turned and saw Guts had swung his sword and managed to cut off his tail. Frankie froze immediately and his grip loosened, dropping Aang as a result. Guts ran and grabbed the boy before he hit the ground. Frankie felt something inside him as his body began to regress. He could feel the power of his transformation leave him as his fur began to vanish and his body become more humanoid. His roars began to change from animalistic to that of a normal person. Katara and the others emerged from the cave and saw Frankie's transformation regress. She ran up to him as he finally returned to his former self. She immediately blushed when she realized he no longer wore any clothes and got a full view of him in his glory. He looked at her with a dopey expression. "We won...right?" With that, he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe